Corona
by Seiffer
Summary: Ada perpisahan, perang bola salju dan bunga mimpi di bulan Desember. Tim Minato, ObiKaka Friendship.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Characters: **Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato**  
****Pairing:** None, Hints of ObiRin******  
**Warning: Minim dialog**  
****Rate:** T

Di penghujung hari, Obito memastikan bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang mengingatkan Kakashi akan hangatnya salju dan cerahnya tawa.

* * *

**Corona**

* * *

"Singkat kata, _mungkin_ aku akan pulang tahun depan."

Kalimat perpisahan itu diucapkan Hatake Kakashi dengan nada ringan dan jelas.

Begitu jelas, sejelas keterangan tambahan 'mungkin' yang mengalir tanpa kepastian dari balik masker dan begitu jernih, sejernih konstelasi dari salju pertama yang turun, berbaur harmonis dengan rambutnya yang (hari ini) lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Sekedar untuk mematahkan tanya, tahun depan hanya bermakna dua minggu jauhnya, mengingat perpisahan ini mengambil tempat di akhir bulan Desember.

Tim Minato melepas kepergian _Chuunin_ berusia tiga belas tahun itu untuk misi jangka panjang ke sebuah negara dingin di utara. Bukan misi solo tentu saja, namun cukup membuat Minato bertanya-tanya apakah _Konoha_ begitu kekurangan tenaga handal berpengalaman hingga mereka harus mempekerjakan seorang anak lelaki yang bahkan masih perlu menggunakan bangku untuk menjangkau bagian atas rak buku.

Yah, Minato sendiri hanya punya waktu kurang dari satu hari untuk preparasi misi.

Rin, seperti biasa, memberikan _medic-kit_ lengkap beserta senyuman paling manis yang pernah dilihat Obito. Kakashi menerimanya dengan gumam terima kasih.

Sementara, Obito hanya berdiri di sana, berusaha terlihat tenang—walaupun gagal karena udara dingin membuatnya sedikit menggigil dan menyebabkan hidungnya terus berair. Namun setidaknya, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa terlihat sedikit lebih keren di mata Rin.

.

.

.

Kakashi kembali menampakkan wajah menyebalkannya di suatu hari yang dingin dalam minggu kedua Januari.

Suhu luar biasa rendah di bawah nol, begitu menurut Minato-_sensei,_ dan sesungguhnya Obito hanya ingin terus berlindung di bawah selimutnya yang hangat kemudian bangun untuk makan malam bersama keluarga. Namun, tebalnya salju bukanlah alasan logis bagi _shinobi_ untuk menunda latihan rutin mereka. Tidak dengan nyawa rekan-rekan mereka yang terus berjatuhan. Tidak dengan perang yang terus berlangsung.

Dan_ tidak_ dengan _Konoha_ yang tengah bertarung.

Pandangan pertama adalah saat ketika Obito menyadari bahwa pundak rekannya jauh lebih turun daripada sebelumnya. Lebih banyak perban membalut beberapa bagian tubuh, dan warna kulitnya menjadi satu dengan salju. Kakashi tidak berpartisipasi dalam latihan hari itu. Ia mengambil tempat di atas batu dengan buku terbuka di pangkuan. Sesekali, Obito menangkapnya mengusap mata atau merapatkan mantel. Kesimpulan observasinya menyatakan bahwa Kakashi sedang berusaha keras untuk terus terjaga, menantang efek deplesi _chakra_.

Di tengah-tengah hasrat asing tak tertahankan untuk melepas jaketnya sendiri lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kakashi, Obito memutuskan, memukulnya dengan bola salju adalah pengganti salam selamat datang yang _sempurna_.

Bola berbahan bakar senyum miring itu mendarat keras di lengan kanan Kakashi yang tidak terbalut perban.

"Sempurna!"

Kakashi mengangkat wajah dengan gerak lambat dari bukunya. Tatapan tajam itu melewati Obito, beralih ke Minato-_sensei_. Bagus, sekarang hati Hatake dan Namikaze dihubungkan dengan jalur telepati. Obito lama menyadari mereka berdua mampu berbicara tanpa kata. Senyum langka yang kemudian mengembang di paras tampan si pria _blonde_ adalah aba-aba bagi Obito untuk segera lari, karena—

_Plak!_

Dunianya berubah menjadi putih, dingin dan menyesakkan. Obito tahu ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berbalik. Di kejauhan, tawa lepas Rin mengalun bebas ketika Obito akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan salju yang mulai meleleh dari wajahnya. Kakashi, semangatnya yang berkobar dikhianati ekspresi datar, mulai membentuk bola salju kedua. Kali ini lebih besar.

"Perang bola salju!" Obito berseru, menunduk—kembali berlari cepat, "_Battle Royale_!"

Antusiasme meledak. Bersamaan dengan itu, Minato menggunakan _Hiraishin_ untuk melemparkan bola salju ke punggung Rin. Tanpa segan, sang _kunoichi_ membalasnya. Dalam waktu singkat, jejak kaki saling bertautan, menghiasi permukaan lapangan latihan yang licin.

Tergelincir, mereka terpukau dalam tawa.

Keempat _shinobi_ berakhir dengan air dingin yang membasahi seluruh lapisan pakaian mereka, menusuk sampai ke tulang. Minato menggagalkan niat mulia Obito untuk mengeringkan mereka dengan _Gōkakyū_ dan ia harus menggunakan _signature jutsu_-nya sekali lagi demi teleportasi, mengamankan murid-muridnya dari ancaman flu atau _Pneumonia_.

Obito bahkan tidak mengeluh ketika Minato berkata sesi latihan hari ini harus ditebus kembali esok hari. Semuanya terlupakan dengan undangan Minato untuk menghabiskan malam bersama dirinya dan Kushina.

.

.

.

Ada lebih banyak tawa, canda dan permainan di bawah _kotatsu_ kediaman Namikaze malam itu.

Ruang keluarga menjadi saksi bisu terhadap bakat menyanyi tersembunyi Obito, keahlian tanpa tanding Minato dalam permainan monopoli dan _poker face_ Kakashi yang sukses membuatnya memenangkan sebatang cokelat. Ia memberikannya secara cuma-cuma kepada Obito dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

"Prosesnya lebih menarik daripada hadiah yang didapat."

Bersanding dengan, "Gai lebih cocok berambut keriting", Kakashi tidak tahu betapa _absurd_ pernyataan itu terdengar di telinga polos Obito yang tercemar harum _sake manis _serta euforia.

.

.

.

Tidur, tidur, tidur.

Oh, seandainya ada orang yang tahu bagaimana Obito sangat memuja ritual sakral umat manusia yang satu ini.

Sayang, gerakan mendadak dari matras sebelah memaksa Obito untuk membuka mata di pertengahan malam. _Sense_ di atas normal milik Obito untuk mendeteksi gerakan bukanlah bahan olokan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang lelaki yang menyandang simbol Uchiha di punggungnya. Belum sempat ia mengutuk Kakashi karena telah mengganggu kebutuhan tidur cantiknya, ia menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah tindakan yang tepat.

Karena—berkat pendaran samar dari cahaya lentera—ia bisa melihat jejak keji mimpi buruk di wajah _partner_-nya dengan jelas. Bahu kecil yang bergetar. Keringat yang mengalir deras, walaupun suhu maksimal ditunjukkan alat pemanas. Ritme respirasi yang rapuh, berikut dera melankolia yang meretas, memohon atensi.

Obito menahan nafas. Menjaga sunyi, ia menggertakkan gigi.

Entah kenapa pemandangan langka namun menyedihkan itu membuatnya _kesal_, _kesal_, _kesal_ dan _sangat kesal_ sehingga ia memutuskan untuk—

_Brengsek!_

—memberikan tendangan tidak sengaja sekuat tenaga ke lutut Kakashi yang—menurut pengamatan singkatnya—bebas cedera.

Mengacuhkan silabel samar yang spontan meluncur dari mulut rekannya sebagai respon dari rasa sakit, Obito berguling sekali (dua kali terlalu berlebihan) di atas _futon_, meregangkan badan dan bergumam, "_Mrrrraameeenn..._" sebelum memalsukan bunyi dengkuran halus. Demi kue _dango_ dengan saus kacang, Obito berharap prodigi Hatake itu memercayai akting buruknya. Kalau tidak, kemungkinan besar ia akan terbangun dengan rambut _mohawk_—lebih parah lagi, kepala botak.

(Sesaat, ia berusaha mengingat apakah ia sudah menyimpan tas senjatanya dengan benar sebelum tidur.)

Mungkin ia harus pindah ke kamar Minato? _Yeah_, yang benar saja. Obito memang belum perlu bercukur, namun ia cukup tahu bahwa tidak bijaksana untuk menerobos masuk ke kamar pasangan yang baru menikah selama satu minggu di tengah malam.

Menentang segala paranoia tak berdasar, tubuh Obito hanya membutuhkan sekitar sepuluh ribu milisekon untuk kembali berelaksasi, mendengarkan senandung angin, halusnya desau pernafasan dan—

"_Hmph_. Bodoh."

—tawa lembut yang tertahan.

Karena bagi Obito, kanvas putih yang membentang sejauh mata memandang dalam memori bukanlah hasil refleksi atau reaksi kimiawi. Perasaan tulus itu terus mengukir kenangan seperti mekarnya bunga _Sakura_ atau daun _Momiji_ yang berubah merah di musim gugur.

Mereka saling melukiskan kisah hangat di atas bekunya salju.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kayaknya saya kebanyakan ngeliat display Natal jadi kebawa semangat Winter... hahaha. Makasih, buat yang udah baca. Ini adalah hadiah kecil untuk para fans Kakashi dan Obito di luar sana. Lumayan buat bacaan di waktu luang :3

Kritik, saran, atau komentar sangat dipersilakan! owo

**Story's Note:  
**[1] Saya nggak tahu di Konoha turun salju atau nggak :D  
[2] 1 second (detik) = 1000 millisecond  
[3] Lagu yang jadi inspirasi untuk fic ini adalah:**  
** Next Year dari Two Door Cinema Club, dan  
Feel Weird Hit of the Winter dari The All-About.**  
**

Cheers**!  
Sei.  
**


End file.
